Tu tienes a Sam
by 3R
Summary: Es Nochebuena, Sam sigue enfadado. Pensamientos de Dean. OB of course.


**_Un shot, no demasiado largo sobre estas navidades. Ains mi niño, ¿que queréis? después de todo siempre será mi niño :P_**

* * *

"**Tú tienes a Sam"**

Era Nochebuena y Dean Winchester volvía a estar solo. El cazador podía contar con los dedos de una mano las Navidades auténticamente felices que había tenido, otra cosa era que pudiera recordarlas. Pero sí, estaba seguro, había tenido navidades felices.

Esta no era una de esas (hacía treinta años que no tenía una de esas), pero tampoco era de las peores, o eso quería creer. "No es tan malo" pensó frente a un trozo de tarta de arándanos en una cafetería perdida de la mano de Dios.

En la calle, las parpadeantes luces de colores del escaparate daban calor navideño a algunos copos de nieve que caían con suavidad. Dentro, la camarera lo miraba con mala cara. Era el último cliente y probablemente querría que se marchara de una vez para poder irse a casa a cenar con su familia.

- Perdona, ¿tenéis algo para que me pueda llevar el trozo que me queda? – preguntó torpemente, sus habilidades sociales dejaban mucho que desear tras su paso por el purgatorio

- ¿Quieres que lo envuelva para comerlo más tarde? – La mujer, de mediana edad, captó el gesto de generosidad de quien no parecía tener dónde ir, le sonrió por primera vez, agradecida – vuelvo en seguida, caballero.

"¡Ja! Caballero". Recogió el portátil y se quedó mirando la vacía calle a las seis de la tarde de ese veinticuatro de diciembre. Con suerte encontraría plaza en algún motel, y si no, no sería la primera vez que dormía en el Impala, tampoco es que fuera ninguna noche especial.

La camarera volvió con una bolsa que abultaba bastante más que el pequeño trozo de tarta que aún no se había comido. "No nos quedaban recipientes pequeños" se disculpó negándose a cobrarle el extra por los cubiertos de plástico y deseándole unas felices fiestas. "Gracias, igualmente" respondió el cazador.

Desde luego, comerse un trozo de tarta, sentado en su coche, en medio de la nada no era la idea que tenía de una "Navidad Feliz". "No es tan malo, las has tenido peores" musitó como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

Esto no es lo que esperaba cuando salió del purgatorio. Había esperado que la única persona que le quedaba aquí fuera se hubiera alegrado de su vuelta y sin embargo le había dejado muy claro que era un estorbo. Como siempre. Por supuesto, su especialidad era arruinar la vida de su hermano pequeño.

Furioso consigo mismo decidió que se tomaría su tarta. Había algo más en la bolsa, el recipiente de papel térmico para llevar era el más grande porque además de su porción de pie de arándanos, también había otra extra, un bol de plástico con algo parecido a sopa y un vaso de café, largo como el que pidió al llegar a la cafetería. Se le pasó el hambre. No debería estar en su coche comiendo un trozo de pastel, sino con su familia en alguna habitación de mala muerte de un motel de tercera.

Lo único con lo que había soñado mientras peleaba por su vida, y por buscar el camino de vuelta a casa era tener a dónde volver. Estaba tan cansado de no encontrarlo, estaba tan harto de desear algo que jamás tendría. Introdujo el casete que tenía más a mano en la radio, Ozzy Osbourne sonó brutal y directo en los altavoces del Impala mientras volvía a la carretera.

A lo mejor Benny no estaba lejos y quería compartir un trozo de tarta. Podía llamarle ¿no? O a Cass, pero el ángel siempre tenía sus propios planes y sus propias historias. Lo más seguro es que no le prestara ninguna atención, o si lo hacía, intentaría que hablara con Sam, que hiciera las paces.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Para eso Sam debería haber contestado alguna de las decenas de llamadas. Ni siquiera le había dado opción a explicarse. No le culpaba por no confiar en él cuando el mismo Dean no confiaba en sí mismo, pero, ¡mierda!, no le había dado a Benny la menor oportunidad.

"Tú tienes a Sam" Había dicho su amigo vampiro cuando, en un momento de debilidad, intentó hacerle ver que los tipos como ellos no tienen familia. Claro que el ex pirata no sabía lo que Dean había hecho, no sabía que por proteger a un amigo y por sacar a Sam del fuego cruzado probablemente lo había perdido. Otra vez, para siempre.

Lo supo al escuchar el tono de voz del más joven al contestar el teléfono, se lo confirmó el sonido de llamada interrumpida del móvil. Esta vez no funcionaría nada. Sam no era ningún niño que perdonaría sus estupideces, como tantas veces antes, ahora no lo haría, porque ahora había cruzado la línea.

Además, ¿qué podía decirle? Lo había intentado todo y el cabezabuque de su hermano se había cerrado en banda hasta que todo se desmadró y volvió a mancharse las manos con la sangre de un pobre estúpido.

"Tu tienes a Sam". No, la verdad es que él no tenía a Sam, ni a Castiel, ni a Benny, ni a nadie.

Hacía tiempo que le costaba la vida el sólo hecho de levantarse cada día. Había vuelto del purgatorio creyendo que aún sería útil aquí, que aún tenía a alguien que le echaría de menos. Pero no había sido así. Sam había pasado página.

No debería culparlo por ello, es más, debería sentirse orgulloso: el pequeño siempre había sido más duro que él, siempre había sido más fuerte. Sammy podía enfrentar cualquier cosa y seguir entero. A veces lo odiaba por ello aunque supiera que estaba siendo irracional, no podía evitarlo, se sentía desplazado, inútil.

Sin embargo no podía alejarse sin más. Porque por mucho tiempo que hiciera desde que Sam era absolutamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo seguía siendo el guardián de su hermano. Algo así como Caín pero en plan más posesivo.

"Tu tienes a Sam" no era exactamente cierto. Pero tampoco iba a explicar a su amigo que necesitaba a su hermano y que todo lo que había querido en su vida se le había escurrido entre los dedos dejándole ampollas hasta en el alma.

Volvía a estar solo. Como esos años dónde el pequeño se fue a Stanford y su padre desaparecía repentinamente durante semanas. Entonces creyó que tenía a Sam, por eso lo buscó. Y destruyó su vida…

¿Ahora también haría eso? ¿Debía buscarlo y alejarlo de la tal Amelia? Quizás iba siendo hora de dejarle seguir su camino. Quizás iba siendo hora de descubrir si existía un camino propio.

La carretera se extendía frente a él y Black Sabbath rompía el silencio sin ser capaz de distraerle. Apagó la radio antes de que terminara "Sabbath Bloody Sabbath" Pero en el silencio sus propios pensamientos eran atronadores. Aparcó en el arcén.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Cómo se llamaba el estúpido griego que empujaba una roca hasta la cima de la montaña para que cuando llegaba arriba cayera por el otro lado y volviera a empezar? Esa era la sensación, debía ser una rencarnación del pobre cabrón.

Era Nochebuena y estaba tirado en una cuneta en medio de ningún sitio. Marcó el número de su hermano y saltó el buzón de voz.

"_Hola Sammy,_

_Sé que borrarás el mensaje antes de escucharlo, pero: feliz Navidad_

_Espero que estés bien, yo también lo estoy aunque te importe una mierda. Por cierto, esta no es la peor Navidad de mi vida, ni siquiera está en el top cinco"_

Se dio cuenta de la rabia con la que lo había dicho, de todo el sarcasmo, e hizo un esfuerzo más para sí mismo que para alguien que lo más seguro jamás escucharía sus palabras.

"_Fue mucho peor la del 83, o la del 89, la del 99 tampoco fue ninguna maravilla, la del 2006 qué te voy a decir, estabas allí. El top 1: 2010. Ésta, es relativamente tranquila en compara…"_

El minuto pasó y se acabó la grabación del mensaje. Suspiró hondo llamándose imbécil mentalmente. Desde luego si Sam estaba cabreado con él ese mensaje no iba a mejorar su cabreo.

Pero al mencionar todas esas Navidades se había dado cuenta de una cosa: había metido la pata de mala manera pero no irremediablemente. Podía arreglarlo, podía luchar por recobrar la confianza de Sam, podía, como Síriso o Sírfiso o Sísifo, o como coño se llamara el griego ese, volver a empujar la roca hasta lo alto de la montaña.

Mientras aún le quedara un atisbo de fuerza debía intentarlo. Porque ya no tenía nada que perder, ni el más mínimo motivo para seguir luchando. No, sí que lo tenía. Tenía un motivo para dejarse lo que le quedaba de alma en ello. Tenía a Sam.

**FIN**


End file.
